Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XXXI
Co się ze mną działo po powrocie, tego opisać nie umiem. Z bijącym sercem przypatrywałem się zdobytym skarbom. Brałem jedno po drugim do ręki, nie mogąc nacieszyć się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że do mnie należy. Poprzenosiwszy wszystko tego samego dnia jeszcze do jaskini, nowego doznałem kłopotu. Gdzie to umieścić, gdzie pochować, czy nie lepiej byłoby zanieść rzeczy do koźlej jaskini, dla zabezpieczenia przed Karaibami? Ale na co? Czyż nie mam straszliwej broni na ich odparcie? Wieczerza odbyła się z wielką uroczystością. Zasiadłem na krześle, jak monarcha, licznym otoczony dworem. Grochówka, ugotowana na wędzonce, kurzyła się na stole, wydając aromatyczny zapach. Na ramieniu usiadła papuga, zajadając kawałki cukru, które jej podawałem. Z jednej strony służył Amigo, tak bowiem nazwałem pudla, z drugiej ulubiona koza szarpała mnie pyszczkiem za rękaw, domagając się swego działu. Tysiące miałem rozrywek z mymi dworzanami. Pies z początku stoczył bójkę z kozą, lecz niezadowolony z jej wyniku, uznał za stosowniejsze zawrzeć pokój. Papuga wrzeszczała przeraźliwie za każdym kąskiem, który psu dawałem, zazdroszcząc mu moich względów. W parę dni potem nastał pokój zupełny, a gdyby ktoś z boku przypatrywał się biednemu pustelnikowi, dzielącemu ze swymi zwierzętami posiłek, pewnie nie zdołałby się wstrzymać od śmiechu. Uniesiony radością ściskałem i całowałem na przemian to pudla, to kozę. Jak to biedne serce ludzkie potrzebuje jakiegoś przywiązania i obejść się bez niego nie może. Wprzódy mało na to zważałem, lecz dziś, w chwili pierwszej pociechy, po tylu latach, dusza moja pod wrażeniami radości topniała, łzy dobywały się z oczu i czułem potrzebę wywnętrzenia się i okazania mych uczuć. Przed udaniem się bardzo późno na spoczynek, upadłem na kolana i gorąco podziękowałem Bogu za wszystko, co dziś otrzymałem. Noc przepędziłem bardzo niespokojnie, budząc się co chwila i nie mogąc doczekać poranka. Nareszcie wzeszło wspaniałe, upragnione słońce, zapowiadając najpiękniejszą pogodę. Ucieszyło mię to niezmiernie, gdyż mogłem bezpiecznie przedsięwziąć nową wycieczkę na okręt. Przybywszy nad brzeg morski, zastałem tratwę przywiązaną do drzewa. Natychmiast, korzystając z odpływu morza, odbiłem od brzegu i dostałem się szczęśliwie na okręt. Tym razem wziąłem ze skrzyni paczkę haków i gwoździ, tuzin siekier, dwie kielnie, wielki świder, trzy topory, kilka hebli i duży brus z piaskowca do ostrzenia narzędzi. Potem, przeszukawszy zbrojownię, wydobyłem dziesięć muszkietów, tuzin pałaszy i pik, dwie baryłki, napełnione kulami muszkietowymi, baryłkę z prochem i kilka metrów lontu, to jest powroza wygotowanego w roztworze saletry, a służącego do zapalania armat. Mógł on mi się przydać bardzo zamiast hubki przy krzesaniu ognia. Następnie udałem się do kajuty kapitana. Tam w skrzyniach i kufrach znalazłem rzecz nieocenionej wartości — bieliznę. Zapominając o wszystkim, rozebrałem się i natychmiast wskoczyłem w morze, a wykąpawszy się, włożyłem świeżą bieliznę. Kto jej nie nosił przez siedem lat blisko, ten tylko potrafi ocenić przyjemność, jakiej doznałem, uczuwszy ją na ciele. Zaraz potem wybrałem kilka skrzyń, parę tuzinów koszul i innego ubrania, prześcieradła, hamak, poduszkę, siennik, kołdry i zrobiwszy ze wszystkiego tłumok, spuściłem na tratwę. Kilka pęków sznurów i cetnar mydła dopełniły ładunku, z którym szczęśliwie wylądowałem. Chcąc jeszcze drugą wycieczkę dzisiaj zrobić, nie znosiłem rzeczy do domu, lecz zostawiłem je na brzegu, dużym żaglem przykrywszy. Na obiad zjadłem suchar z kawałkiem wędliny, a nie wypoczywając wcale, znowu pożeglowałem ku okrętowi. Czas był dla mnie bardzo kosztowny, gdyż lada wicher mógł statek zatopić. Po południu przybywszy na pokład, zabrałem suknie, należące do rozmaitych osób, nie przebierałem w nich wcale, lecz co się znalazło pod ręką, spuszczałem na tratwę. W składzie okrętowym znalazłem duży krąg wosku i beczułkę oleju. — No, teraz już mi nie zabraknie światła, zawołałem z radością. Wziąłem także kilka próżnych beczek i pak, bo i te miały wartość dla mnie, zastępując kosze, używane dotąd do przechowywania żywności i innych rzeczy. Wylądowawszy, rozbiłem przy pomocy żagla, sznurów i kołków ponad mymi rzeczami namiot i postanowiłem przepędzić noc na brzegu, aby jutro oszczędzić sobie drogi od jaskini nad morze. Noc była prześliczna, gwiazdy jaskrawo świeciły, a ja pod namiotem rozciągnąłem się wygodnie na materacu. Mając pod głową poduszkę, a przykryty kołdrą, używałem, jak jaki monarcha wschodni. Przebudziwszy się przed wschodem słońca, postanowiłem wpław popłynąć do okrętu, a to dlatego, aby zbudować nową tratwę i tym sposobem mieć więcej drzewa. Przy zbijaniu pierwszej nabrałem wprawy, a morze zupełnie spokojne nie przeszkadzało mi wcale. Pierwszym więc zatrudnieniem za przybyciem na pokład było wyrzucenie dwóch dużych belek na wodę, ma się rozumieć przywiązanych sznurami, aby ich fale nie uniosły. Pomiędzy nie narzucałem łat i desek, i wkrótce tratwa była gotowa. Przebrałem się zaraz w suknie europejskie, gdyż w moich szatach dawnych było mi za gorąco przy tej ciężkiej pracy. Kiedym się przejrzał w lustrze, dziwnego doznałem wrażenia. Wprawdzie już nieraz przeglądałem się w strumieniu, ale przypadkiem raczej aniżeli z umysłu. O, jakżem się przez te siedem lat odmienił. Cera niegdyś delikatna, młodzieńcza — zgrubiała, opalona skóra była podobna do indiańskiej, broda i wąsy okryły twarz, a długie włosy spadały w nieładzie. — O, mój Robinsonku, jakże się, nieboraku, zestarzałeś, rodzice nie poznaliby cię wcale. Z młodego chłopca zostałeś dojrzałym mężczyzną, a kłopoty, troski, zmartwienia i niewygody niemało się do tego przyczyniły. Wyżaliwszy się tak przez chwilę, powróciłem do pracy, bo już czas przypływu nadchodził i trzeba było z niego korzystać. Wyładowana tratwa zanurzała się dość głęboko, gdyż kilka kręgów ołowiu, które wraz z maszynką do lania kul zabrałem, przyczyniły niemało ciężaru. Płynąc ku brzegowi, rozśmiałem się mimowolnie, patrząc na zapasy broni i amunicji, których najwięcej zabrałem. Przestrach był tego powodem. Zdawałoby się, że chcę prowadzić wojnę z całą ludnością karaibską. Po południu odbyłem nową podróż. Okręt przez burzę znacznie widać ucierpiał, gdyż dużo towarów było zepsutych. W składzie na dole było kilka dużych beczek z winem, lecz tak ciężkich, że ich nie mogłem z miejsca poruszyć. Zresztą, nie uganiałem się wcale za gorącymi napojami i wziąłem tylko jedną baryłkę wina, ażeby w razie choroby mieć jakiś ratunek. Pomiędzy mnóstwem rzeczy zabrałem łopatkę do węgli, szczypce, pogrzebacz, parę drągów żelaznych. Lecz co mię najbardziej zachwyciło, to kilkanaście łopat, żelazem okutych, które mi do uprawy roli bardzo się przydać mogły oraz kilkanaście niewielkich radełek, snadź przeznaczonych do oborywania trzciny cukrowej. Zabrałem także duży miedziany kocioł, maszynkę do czekolady i żarna nowiuteńkie, dosyć duże, na koniec ruszt wielki i znaczny zapas wędek rozmaitego gatunku. Już miałem odpływać, kiedy żałosne miauczenie dało się słyszeć spod pokładu. Zbiegłem na dół po schodach i znalazłem dwa koty wygłodniałe i chude. Rzuciłem im kawał słoniny, którą chciwie pożarły. Wprawdzie zwierzęta te nie były mi na nic pożyteczne, lecz litość przemogła i zabrałem je na tratwę, czego potem bardzo żałowałem, bo rozmnożywszy się, robiły mi różne psoty tak, że je musiałem wystrzelać. Noc przepędziłem znów pod namiotem, uzbrojony pistoletami i strzelbą. Pies leżał przy moich nogach, nie było więc obawy, aby mię wróg jaki zaszedł niespodziewanie. Następnego poranka, dopłynąwszy wpław do okrętu, zbudowałem trzecią tratwę. Oprócz innych użytecznych rzeczy, zabrałem kilka garnków z konfiturami, kilkanaście chustek do nosa, chustki na szyję, na koniec duży zegar okrętowy. Rewidując wszystko dokładnie, napotkałem pod łóżkiem kapitana tajną kryjówkę, w której była znaczna suma pieniędzy. — Cóż mi po was, zawołałem z niechęcią, wszak od siedmiu lat posiadam garść złota, a dotąd najmniejszego zeń użytku nie miałem. I w samej rzeczy już chciałem pozostawić skarb nietknięty, ale myśl, że może kiedyś znajdzie się jego właściciel, nakłoniła mnie do zabrania go. Policzyłem pieniądze: było 1934 poczwórnych portugalów złotych, 730 gwinei i 4360 plastrów srebrnych hiszpańskich. W ogóle cała suma wynosiła przeszło półszósta tysiąca funtów szterlingów i ważyła przeszło cetnar. Z trudnością wywindowałem szkatułę spod łóżka, ale pieniądze musiałem rozdzielić, bojąc się na raz spuszczać je na tratwę. Jednej tylko rzeczy nie dostawało, to jest obuwia. Zaledwie po starannym szukaniu udało mi się zgromadzić kilka par trzewików, pozostałych po majtkach, i w nie najlepszym będących stanie. Pończoch za to znalazłem znaczny zapas i parę dobrych perspektyw. Otworzywszy szafkę kapitana, znalazłem kilkaset arkuszy papieru, pióra i atrament. Tak mnie to ucieszyło, że natychmiast pochwyciłem za pióro, próbując, czy też nie zapomniałem pisać, ale łzy, spadające na papier, zalały pierwsze litery. I znowu upadłem na kolana, dziękując Bogu za to odkrycie. Przeglądając dalej, napotkałem kilka książek w pergaminowej oprawie. Jedna z nich, grubsza, zwróciła moją uwagę. Otwieram i nie wierzę mym oczom. O, Boże! Wszak to biblia. Pismo Święte, za którym od dawna tak wzdycham, zdrój pociechy i źródło ulgi dla biednego, opuszczonego samotnika. Otworzyłem ją, a pierwsze wyrazy, na które padły me oczy, brzmiały: "Tedy wywiedzie cię Pan Bóg twój z więzienia twego i zmiłuje się nad tobą". Głośny płacz ze łkaniem przerwał czytanie dalsze. Przez kilka minut przyjść do siebie nie mogłem, bo też pierwszy wiersz księgi świętej zwiastował mi pociechę niewymowną i przypadł zupełnie do położenia mojego. Ochłonąwszy z tego wrażenia, zabrałem biblię, jako skarb największy i umieściłem na samym środku tratwy, bojąc się, aby przypadkiem Święte Pismo nie przepadło. Toż samo uczyniłem z papierem i atramentem. Oprócz tego znalazłem kilka paczek piór dobrych, trzy scyzoryki, korkociąg, wielki nóż hiszpański, zwany machete, który służy zarówno na polowaniu, jak i w przebywaniu lasów gęstych, do wycinania przejść, dwie piłki ręczne ogrodnicze, nóż zakrzywiony do obcinania wilków, oraz nożyce na kiju przymocowane do obcinania owoców na drzewach, młynek i piecyk do kawy, denarek pod kocioł, wielką żelazną łyżkę do lania kul, kilka sit rozmaitej grubości, kowadło, kilka młotów, cęgi, miech i pilniki z okrętowej kuźni. Wyrwałem także drzwiczki z kuchni i pozdejmowałem blachy, zamyślając wystawić piec do gotowania. Nareszcie zabrałem zapas noży, widelców i mis, bo chociaż miałem te ostatnie ale zgrabny wyrób europejski miał daleko więcej dla mnie powabu, aniżeli moje liche kleconki. W kufrze kapitańskim znalazłem kilka funtów śrutu różnego kalibru i blaszankę zawierającą parę kwart przepysznego prochu, z czego wniosłem, że musiał być amatorem polowania. W następnych wycieczkach przewiozłem jeszcze dwie skrzynie pięknego cukru, parę worów kawy, dwa pudełka rodzynków, beczkę przedniej mąki, drugą ryżu, wreszcie wszystkie suchary i wędliny zapasowe, żagle, sznury i liny, niewielką kotwicę od szalupy, szczotki, sztaby żelaza, moździerz, kilkanaście arkuszy blachy. Powyjmowałem okna z kajuty, wziąłem łańcuch, kompas mały, lusterko, nożyczki i igły, oraz całe płótno, jakie gdziekolwiek dało się wynaleźć. Powydobywałem ze ścian gwoździe i haki, zabrałem wszystek ołów i proch, nie pogardzając nawet baryłką zamoczonego. Na koniec paręset flaszek próżnych, nie wiedząc nawet, na co by mi się przydać mogły. Zdawało mi się, że już wszystko pozabierałem, cokolwiek mogło mieć jakąkolwiek wartość, a przeglądając raz jeszcze skrzynie i skrzynki podróżnych i obsady, znalazłem nieco bielizny i zbiór różnych monet, wartości razem przeszło sto funtów szterlingów. Na koniec, patrząc na działa okrętowe, umyśliłem zabrać chociażby jedno, dla dawania sygnałów w przypadku, gdyby mi się udało ujrzeć jakikolwiek okręt. Bardzo wiele trudów kosztowało mnie spuszczenie działa na tratwę, umyślnie z grubych powiązaną belek. Na szczęście winda do wciągania towarów dała się do tego użyć. Nierównie łatwiej poszło z trzema małymi falkonetami, które miały jednofuntowy kaliber. Wziąłem także lawety do wszystkich czterech sztuk, a nadto kilkadziesiąt kul sześciofuntowych i paręset kulek falkonetowych. Rozdział 31